1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a mechanical bucket and more particularly to a mechanical bucket that separates smaller material from larger material.
2. State of the Art
The separation of smaller material from larger material is common in instances such as excavation wherein the smaller material is desired at one location and the larger material is desired to be at a second location. This is commonly performed in a process that requires several steps to complete.
For example, a vehicle such as, but not limited to a hydraulic excavator or backhoe, may use a bucket or other device to collect a particular amount of material. The material may be deposited into a separating device, such as a screen or disc screen separator. The smaller material is separated from the larger material. The smaller material may then be transported to a first location and the larger material may be transported to a second location. There are several limitations to these common or conventional forms of separating smaller material from larger material.
One limitation includes having multiple pieces of equipment to perform the separation of the material. A vehicle is required to collect the material. A separating device then separates the smaller material from the larger material. A vehicle may be employed to deliver the smaller material to a first location and another vehicle may be employed to deliver the larger material to second location. This creates a time consuming process of separating material.
Another limitation is present when debris collects or becomes lodged in particular components of a separating device and hinders proper functionality of the separating device. For example, in a disc screen or roll screen separator, debris may hinder the rotation of the discs or rollers that perform the separating of the smaller material from the larger material. The removal of the debris requires additional equipment to dislodge and/or remove the debris to allow proper functionality of the separating device to properly perform separation of material.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved separating device that requires less equipment and has the ability to remove debris from the separating device.